1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content providing method, a program of a content providing method, a recording medium on which a program of a content providing method is recorded, and a content providing apparatus, which for example can be adapted to provide video contents such as a sport program for a user. The invention is to provide video in which moving image data of high resolution at a high frame rate is partially cut out to form zoomed-in moving image data, the resolution and the frame of the remaining portion are thinned out to generate the moving image data slightly zoomed out, and the zoomed-in moving image data and the moving image data slightly zoomed out are sent, whereby the prevention of jerkiness and a moving image to be out of focus is achieved while an increase in data volume to send is being avoided, and the video slightly zoomed out and zoomed-in video can be selectively provided for a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in moving image data according to video signals of NTSC (National Television System Committee) and HDTV (High Definition Television), the field frequency is defined to 60 Hz or 59.94 Hz, and in moving image data according to video signals in the PAL (Phase Alternation by Line) mode, the field frequency is defined to 50 Hz. Generally, in the motion picture, the frame frequency is defined to 24 Hz.
In the representation of moving image data according to the field frequency and the frame frequency, image quality deterioration such as out-of-focus moving images and jerkiness is known. Here, the out-of-focus moving image occurs in an imaging system and a display system. The out-of-focus moving image taken place in the imaging system occurs by intermittently shooting a moving subject for a charge storage time period in a certain length. In addition, the out-of-focus moving image taken place in the display system occurs in a so-called hold type display device. Moreover, here, for example, the hold type display device is a device that continuously displays an image in each frame for a single frame period like a liquid crystal display the panel. The out-of-focus moving image taken place in the display system also occurs in a motion picture by projecting a film, and a motion picture by DLP (Digital Light Processing). The out-of-focus moving image taken place in the display system is perceived by the occurrence of a shift of an image on the retina called the retinal slip when a moving object displayed is followed and viewed (SHIKAKU JOUHO SYORI HANDOBUKKU, Asakura Publishing Co., Ltd., p. 393).
Therefore, the out-of-focus moving image taken place in the imaging system can be prevented by shortening the charge storage time period, and the out-of-focus moving image taken place in the display system can be prevented by using a display device on the impulse response side with a short emission time.
However, when the charge storage time period is simply shortened to use the display device on the impulse response side with a short emission time in the conventional field frequency and frame frequency, jerkiness is perceived. Here, jerkiness is a phenomenon that the motion of the subject can be seen discretely when the moving subject is shot. Therefore, in order to prevent the out-of-focus moving image and further prevent jerkiness, it can be thought that it is necessary to increase the frame frequency.
As to a display for moving image data, JP-A-2005-215351 (Patent Reference 1) discloses a configuration in which data is partially cut out to display zoomed-in data.
In relay broadcasting of sports, such as soccer and American football, shooting is shared by a plurality of television cameras, and moving image data obtained by the plurality of the television cameras is keyed for broadcasting. More specifically, in the relay broadcasting, for example, a single television camera shoots the full view of the pitch and the field or a part of the pitch and the field as it slightly zooms out, and the other television cameras zoom in and follow a ball or a particular player. Moreover, in the case in which right after a game is started and then the game is suspended, it is difficult to follow a subject by zoomed-in video, and the video taken by a television camera that slightly zooms out is broadcast.
As to video contents like this, suppose both of video slightly zoomed out and zoomed-in video are provided for a user, two types of video can be selectively displayed or two types of video can be displayed at the same time on the user side, and it can be thought that ways to enjoy video contents are increased.
However, in the case in which both of video slightly zoomed out and zoomed-in video are simply sent, two systems of moving image data have to be sent, causing a problem that it is necessary to send data volume twice as much as that of a single system of moving image data.
For one of schemes to solve this problem, for example, a method can be thought in which the scheme described in JP-A-2005-215351 is adapted to cut out zoomed-in video of video slightly zoomed out and the video is offered. According to this scheme, it is enough to send a single system of moving image data. Thus, the data volume to send can be decreased more than the case in which two systems of moving image data of video slightly zoomed out and zoomed-in video are simply sent.
However, even though this is done, when it is intended to prevent out-of-focus moving images and jerkiness described above, it is necessary to send a single system of moving image data that displays video slightly zoomed out at a high frame rate, causing a problem that the data volume to send is increased.